Uma Música
by Natasha Hirotobi
Summary: Eles só precisavam de uma música. Song-fic. "Uma Música" do Fresno.


Todos os direitos sobre Camp Rock pertecem a Disney.

* * *

**Uma Música**

Dia 10 de Outubro. Observou o moreno no calendário eletrônico ao lado de sua cama.

"Dia 10 de Outubro", Shane Pensou,"Falta 1 mês para o começo do Camp Rock"

"Será que a Mitchie vai estar lá esse ano?" Após seu último verão no Camp Rock pensar na morena virou parte de sua rotina. Mas, derepente uma dúvida nublou todos seus pensamentos brilhante sobre ela. " Será que eu vou ao Camp Rock esse ano?"

Como fazia sempre que tinha uma dúvida ou simplesmente não queria pensar em nada. Pegou sua guitarra e começou a tocar uma música aleatória. Após algum tempo ele começou a cantar.

_**Apago as memórias que não vão voltar**_

_**Esqueço as histórias pra quem vou contar**_

_**Se aqui só você poderá me ouvir**_

_**O rádio tocando,uma voz a cantar**_

_**E eu só te olhando até você lembrar**_

_**E você ouve a mesma canção que eu**_

Parou por um segundo. E começou a procurar desesperadamente um bloco, um caderno, um guardanapo. Qualquer coisa que ele pudesse anotar a sua recém-criada Música. Ele tinha a impressão que ela seria ótima!

_**Eu só queria uma música**_

_**Pra acabar com o silêncio que ficou entre nós dois**_

_**Eu só queria uma música**_

-Cara, essa música é 10.- Falou Nate -Deve ser a melhor que você já compôs!- De repente o agente da gravadora vira e fala:

-Amigos, isso será o próximo sucesso de vocês! Vamos vender como single e gravar o clipe imediatamente. E na semana que vem elas vai estourar nas paradas de sucesso.- Falou seu empresário enquanto gravavam a música.

_**Eu sempre me lembro daquele verão**_

_**Final de novembro e você ainda**_

_**não sabia se gostava de mim**_

_**O céu estrelado,uma noite normal**_

_**Um beijo roubado **_

_**Eu dizendo tchau**_

_**E você ouve a mesma canção que eu**_

_0o0oFlash Back:on.o0o0  
_

_-Então, o que está se passando na mente de Shane Gray?- perguntou a menina sentando ao lado dele a beira do lago. Ele deu um meio sorriso pra ela. - Nate pediu me pediu para que viesse te procurar. Ele disse que se demorar mais 10 minutos ele vai sem você. E o Jason falou algo sobre uma casa de passarinhos._

_-Mitchie.. .-Disse o moreno, que depois de um longo suspiro perguntou: -Como ficamos?_

_A menina abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes e tudo que conseguiu formular foi. _

_-O que você quer dizer co...- Mais foi impedida de prosseguir. Shane tinha tomado posse de seus lábios para um rápido beijo. E antes que ela pudesse ter alguma reação ele começou a ir na direção onde seus irmãos estavam esperando ele. Mas após alguns centímetros ele se virou e berrou:_

_-Adeus Mitchie Torres. - E prossegui sem olhar para trás._

_0o0oFlash Back:off.o0o0  
_

_**Eu só queria uma música **_

_**Pra lembrar daquele dia que marcou para nós dois**_

_**Eu só queria uma música **_

- E, esse foi o novo Sucesso do Connet Three. Que tira todas a dúvidas dos fãs da banda que a fase de Bad Boy de Shane Gray acabou de vez e não tem planos para voltar tão cedo.- Falou o Locutor da Rádio.

_**Eu só queria uma música **_

_**Pra dizer tudo que eu quero sem me arrepender depois**_

_**Até faria uma música pra você e ninguém mais**_

_**Pra gente viver em paz**_

_**Acho que eu fiz uma música**_

_**pra você**_

Cantava o moreno a beira do lago.

-É uma música realmente boa.- Chamou a inconfundível voz de Mitchie atrás dele. Ele se virou e sorriu de orelha a orelha.

-Mitchie...- começou ele. -Não tem ideia de como é bom te ver.

-É, devo ter um pequena ideia, sim.- Disse sorrindo, mas quando ela se senta ao lado dela o sorriso diminui e ela pergunta brincalhona. - Mas quem será essa misteriosa menina pra quem você escreveu essa musica? Devo sentir ciúmes?

Ele só ri e responde:

-Eu acho que você não. Mas tenho certeza que todas as outras garotas do mundo todo vão morrer de ciúme!

-Então, - Ela prosseguiu. - Quando posso conhecer essa garota incrível?- E ele a olhou com cara de incrédulo.

-Palhaça!- Começou a rir e a puxar a Torres para perto de si. Para se beijarem, dessa vez por mais de alguns segundos.

Mas quem diria, eles só precisaram de uma música, uma única música, para que ficassem juntos não importando a distância entre eles.

**Fim!**

* * *

Finalmente!

Depois de dias de enrolação, desde que meu PC quebrou,

consigui reescrever uma das minhas fics!!!

Mas droga, agora falta o resto.

Espero que gostem

Deixem Rewies, por favor.

Bjuos,

Natasha.

Ps: Já pedi para deixarem Rewies? Só pra confirmar!


End file.
